TaToBa
TaToBa Source: Kamen Rider OOO Material:Northern Goshawk (Accipiter gentilis),Tiger(Panthera tigris), Meadow Grasshopper( Chorthippus parallelus) (Armorized) Created: 28.07.2010. A.D. Animal Data Height: 130,62-155,45cm Weight: 121,35kg-326,35kg Range: Central- & North Europe,Asia,North America, North Africa Diet: 2/3 Carnivore 1/3 Herbivore Sexual Maturity: with 4 Years and 10 Months Egg Breeding: 132-138 Days Lifespan: 35-40 Years Origin in the TV Show" Kamen Rider OOO", TaToBa was the First Combo Creature of the Show, used by Eiji as Rider Suit, but its First apperance wasn't in the TV Show, but in Kamen Rider W/ Forever, where it appered to defeat a Moon lifeform. In the Show there were not only one, but 4 TaToBas, one with Purple Eyes,( possibly a very young one), a Overpowered version that was Killed by the same Kyoryu Greed, that killed the first PuToTyra, and a "Super TaToBa" which could be a Female. In the Series, its been shown that a TaToBa is able to use a Sword and a Bike, which is pretty ridicilous if we consider TaToBa as an Animal, and like all Combo Creatures, TaToBas have been shown how to use Coins.... How that could help to survive in the wild is Beyond me. Oh, and get this, all Combo Creatures,Except PuToTyra are able to talk, That could be counted as unlogical, but hey, this thing comes from a Kids Show. Last Thing: its shown, during a Finisher, that the TaToBa has Red Wings and a abnmormal jumping height( for human of course abnormal). Possible Lifestyle it looks like a TaToBa goes through a lot of Changes, first from a Purple Eye, than a Green Eye, which can use its Claws properly. The Females look more Majestic for some apperared reason and have longer Claws and Headfeathers, even more Fur on the Shoulders. The Animals the TaToBa is made of are in a way Loners, it could be that TaToBa females will raise the Kids until a certain Age, and Males would make Territories like their Mammal Material. It would lay Eggs cause 2/3 of its Genetic Material is made out of Egglaying Animals, and a good way for such Creatures to Hide their Eggs would be in Trees or Caves. it would make sense for a TaToBa to do this in Trees, it can fly after all, and its 1. Material is a Hawk. Interaction with Other Species TaToBas are suddle,Reasonable and Warm Hearted beings that desire the Power to Protect their Species, Interaction with Hawks and Grasshoppers could be easy, and Cats are intelligent enough to be reasoned with, but the Hit/Miss comes with the Humans. TaToBas from the Rainforest of India would Try to talk and reason with the Dumbasses that to cut the Forest, but they wouldn't really listen cause you know, those kind of Humans,and that would lead to a Fight. But if they would join Native Indians which still lived in Harmony with nature, that could work out.Category:Level 3 Hybrid Category:Incomplete Bird Category:Incomplete Mammal Category:Incomplete Insect Category:Kamen Rider OOO Hybrids Category:Combo Creatures Category:Made up in 2010